Near field communication (NFC) is a short range wireless connectivity technology. NFC may enable simple and safe two-way interactions among electronic devices. The use of NFC-enabled electronic devices may allow users to perform contactless business transactions, access digital content, and/or connect to electronic devices with a single touch. Conventional techniques for locating electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices that are roaming on a mobile telecommunication network, may rely on the use of cellular triangulation or assisted GPS (A-GPS) technology. However, such techniques for locating electronic devices may fail when there is a lack of a clear cellular communication signal and/or GPS data signal.